iPod Love
by White Tigress in the Moonlight
Summary: An iPod, she decided, is the perfect boyfriend. So what happens when the boy she has a crush on uses her iPod to make her fall for him?


Just randomly got this idea one day, and thought it would make a cute NaruHina oneshot.

Warning: Hinata is a bit OOC. Maybe a little more than a bit, actually.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs or bands mentioned.

* * *

"Hey, Hina-chan. What are you listening to?" A pink haired girl asked her best friend.

"_Bleeding Mascara_." A navy-blue haired girl replied.

"Oh I love Atreyu!" The pink haired girl, named Sakura, exclaimed.

The blue haired girl, named Hinata, smiled before pulling one earphone out of her ear and handing it to her friend. Together they sat on the front steps of Sakura's house, listening to loud screamo music.

It was summer, and it was actually hotter inside than it was out. The two girls were wearing shorts, tank tops, and flip-flops. Sakura took another sip of her vitamin water, before sighing. She could hear some of her best friends playing a video game at full volume across the street.

One of those best friends happened to be Hinata's crush.

"You know what, Saki?" Hinata asked.

"What, Hina?"

"The only one that can always tell a girl what she wants to hear is her iPod." Hinata said, changing the song, to a more upbeat techno tune. Rock and techno is a strange, but good, combination.

"Amen to that!" Sakura said, laughing as she held up her bottle of Focus vitamin water, which caused Hinata smashed her Energy vitamin water against, in a toast.

"But really, Saku, think about it. He's the only that knows how you're feeling every minute of every day, besides God, of course." Hinata said.

"Yeah, and when you're mad, or hurt, or upset, or hyper, or happy, or anything, he always knows what song to sing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah! And he has a great voice!" Hinata exclaimed as both girls giggled.

"What are you two laughing about?" A boy with brown hair and red markings asked as he walked by them.

"Hi Kiba-kun! We were just talking about the perfect guy." Hinata said. Kiba was one of her closest guy friends. She told him everything.

"Oh? And who would that be?" Kiba asked.

Sakura and Hinata exchanged a glance, as if they were debating over whether he should know. They finally came to an agreement and smiled at each other before looking at him.

"An iPod!" They exclaimed together, perfectly in sync.

Kiba just gave them a blank look.

"Think about it Kiba. At least _he_ tells us what we want to hear." Sakura said. Kiba just laughed at them.

"Hinata, that reminds me, can I borrow your iPod?" Kiba asked.

"Normally I would say no… but since it's you… the answer is still no." Hinata replied.

Sakura laughed, and Kiba pouted.

"Fine, but you better bring it back to me tomorrow, or I will hurt you Kiba." Hinata threatened, handing him her silver iPod Classic.

"Thanks, and don't worry, I will." He said walking off.

"Why did he take your iPod anyway?" Sakura asked.

"He's attempting to save up for one, but he's using mine until then." Hinata said.

"No biggie, we can listen to mine." Sakura said, pulling out her iPod.

"Hey when are we having the sleepover?" Hinata asked.

"Tomorrow night." Sakura said.

* * *

Naruto got up to answer the door once he heard knocking. Kiba ran in to the living room with a huge grin on his face.

The five boys in the room turned to look at him.

"What's going on Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, why do you look all excited?" Suigetsu asked.

Neji and Sasuke remained stoic.

"Naruto, are you still trying to find a way to impress Hinata?" Kiba asked, slyly.

Naruto turned red, but nodded nonetheless.

"I have the perfect way to do that." He said.

* * *

"Yeah, Ino, we're having a slumber party tomorrow night… Yeah, call Tenten… It's at Saki's house… Okay, bye."

"Is she coming?" Sakura asked.

"Come on, Sak, this is Ino we're talking about. If there's a party, she'll be there." Hinata said.

"Yeah, you got a point there." Sakura said.

"What's this? Having a slumber party?"

Sakura and Hinata jumped.

"Jeez, Kiba. Stop sneaking up on us." Hinata said. Kiba laughed, as she slugged him in the arm.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Neji said he's heading home."

"Oh darn it! I should go too, see you later Saki." Hinata said, jumping up.

"I'll walk you," Kiba replied.

Sakura waved at Hinata before she turned and walked inside.

* * *

"So despite having the 'perfect guy', do you still like Naruto?" Kiba asked. Hinata turned an unbelievable shade of red, before nodding.

Kiba simply laughed.

"I knew it! Just face it Hinata, you've got it bad." Kiba said, still laughing.

"Yeah, well, it's not like Naruto will ever notice anyway. He doesn't like me." Hinata mumbled.

'You have no idea.' Kiba thought.

"Come on, let's listen to your iPod. I think you could use a little metal." Kiba commented. Hinata laughed, before snatching her iPod away from Kiba and turning the song to _My Fist, Your Mouth, Her Scars _by Bullet For My Valentine.

"Nice choice of music, Hinata."

"Thanks. I'm bitter and angry at the world. I need hate music."

"Okay, you have got to stop saying stuff like that unless you want your dad to kill you."

She just smiled at him and began to hum to the song playing. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed the iPod from her.

"I can't believe shy, sweet, little Hyuuga Hinata listens to bands with names like Slipknot, Bullet For My Valentine, Trivium, and Mudvayne."

"Those bands are awesome. If you don't like it, then why are you constantly stealing my iPod?" She asked.

"I never said I didn't like it. I said I find it weird that _you _like it," Kiba commented, laughing at her when she glared at him.

"I hate you," She said.

"Sure you do, princess. Now give up your iPod, we're at your house," He said, laughing.

She slowly handed him the iPod, not wanting to give it up. She then turned to walk upstairs, waving at him before she walked inside.

Kiba smirked before turning and running down the street, back in the direction of Naruto's house, Hinata's iPod in hand.

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning to loud banging on the door.

"Come in," She called out, groggily.

The door opened to reveal Hanabi standing in the doorway.

"Come on, sis, get up. It's noon, and Dad is waiting for you to come downstairs." She said.

"Noon! Crap! I have to be at Saki's in two hours!" Hinata exclaimed, jumping out of bed, and running around the room grabbing everything she would need.

"Tell Dad I'll be down in a few minutes," She called running to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Can do. Oh yeah, can I borrow your Within Temptation CD?"

"Go ahead, but don't scratch it."

"Thanks." And with that said, Hanabi grabbed the CD and left her older sister's room, while Hinata jumped in the shower.

* * *

Hinata was dressed and ready in record time. She ran down the stairs waving at Neji and smiling at Hanabi before she walked into her father's office.

She smiled at him when she walked through the door.

"Why are you all dressed up?" He asked.

She was wearing a black dress that stopped a bit above the knees, with wide straps on the shoulders. She wore purple and black striped arm warmers, and purple and black striped tights and some black ballerina flats with purple bows.

"Sakura's having a slumber party tonight, I was about to leave." She replied.

"Have fun. Oh yeah, and a boy stopped by earlier this morning to drop off this," He said, handing her her iPod.

"Thank you. Bye, Dad," She called over her shoulder as she ran out the door.

Hinata said goodbye to Neji and Hanabi before she grabbed her purple duffel bag and ran down the street toward Sakura's house.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata," Sakura was standing at the door, waving for her friend to come inside.

"Hey, Sak, sorry I'm late, I overslept."

"No biggie, we all just got here a few minutes ago anyway." Karin commented.

"Yeah. So what should we do first?" Temari asked.

"Hey, Hinata, crank up your iPod." Tenten called.

Sakura and Ino cheered as Hinata turned on _Burn, Burn_ by Lostprophets.

The girls all started to dance and laugh and sing along with the music.

Hinata may be shy around people she didn't know, but when it came to music, you wouldn't even recognize the girl. She loved metal and punk.

The girls listened to music till it was dark outside. Eventually after listening to music for a few hours they collapsed on the couch, laughing.

"Okay, let's watch a movie now." Ino suggested. They shrugged and put in some random horror movie.

* * *

"Okay, Naruto, are you ready?" Kiba asked his blonde friend.

The boy nodded, and Kiba jumped behind some bushes in the yard.

Naruto took a deep breath, as he prepared to put Kiba's plan into action.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, Hinata heard a noise.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what, Hina?" Tenten asked, pausing the movie, the others just sent her confused looks. She put her finger up to her lips in a silencing gesture.

They listened until they heard what she was talking about. They heard... music?

All six girls stood up and ran to the door. They ran out onto the porch, only to find Naruto standing in the walkway, a guitar in his hand, playing a song Hinata knew well.

He smiled at her and she blushed, before he opened his mouth to sing.

_Saw you walk into the room  
Thought I'd try to talk to you  
Babe am I ever glad you wanted me to  
It's been two years to the day  
Half the time I've been away  
I know I'm not there enough but that's gonna change  
Cause I'm coming back  
To show you that I'm keeping the promise I made_

_When I'm with you I'll make every second count  
Cause I miss you  
Whenever you're not around  
When I kiss you  
I'll still get butterflies years from now  
I'll make every second count when I'm with you_

_Yeah we've had our ups and down  
But we've always worked them out  
Babe am I ever glad we've got this far now  
Still I'm lying here tonight  
Wishing I was by your side  
Cause when I'm not there enough  
Nothing feels right  
So I'm coming back to show you that  
I'll love you the rest of my life_

_When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
Cause I miss you  
When ever you're not around  
When I kiss you I'll still get butterflies years from now  
I'll make every second count  
When I'm with you  
_

_Whatever it takes I'm not gonna break the promise I made  
_

_When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
Cause I miss you_

_When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
Cause I miss you  
Whenever you're not around  
When I kiss you  
I'll still get butterflies years from now  
I'll make every second count  
(Make every second count)  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
Yeah_

Hinata smiled, her eyes watering, as she ran out to where Naruto was standing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. They smiled at each other, before they started to kiss.

They were interrupted by a chorus of 'aww's from the porch.

They turned to look at the five girls on the porch, and a smirking Kiba who had joined the girls on the porch before resuming their make-out session.

* * *

I just thought that would make a cute oneshot. I had fun writing that, I like the idea of Hinata as a goth/punk person.

Here are the songs:

_Bleeding Mascara_ by Atreyu

_My Fist, Your Mouth, Her Scars_ by Bullet For My Valentine

_Burn, Burn_ by Lostprophets

_When I'm With You_ by Faber Drive


End file.
